


Severus wants to change the Past

by selinasnapenorrington



Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115993
Kudos: 1





	Severus wants to change the Past

Severus Snape's PoV

It is 31 October 1991 today, it has been 10 years since her death. Ten years of my loneliness and meaningless life. I hate it! Sometimes I wish I was the one who was dead instead of her, my beautiful Lily.

I have to teach her son today. It is Thursday and I have Potions lesson today with her son, hers and Potter's son. I think he just look like his father, but he have his mother's eyes.

His son walks into my classroom as I think of this, with his friend Weasley. Granger raised her hand as always as I asked a question, but I ignored her like always. I want to admit that she is smart but I can't. I have to protect my mask, my mask of the Death Eater's kids. They will told their parents if I give points to Granger. And I will be punish by the Dark Lord if he returns.

It is now a free lesson for me. I am sitting at the desk in my office. I start to write in a parchment:

_We have returned once again to the start_  
_Your youthful face is still in my memory_  
_We have finally arrived at this day_  
_The old photograph under the table mat_  
_Links together numerous old memories_  
_Today the boy and girl will go on their final date_

_We have returned once again to the start_  
_Standing blankly in front of the mirror_  
_Clumsily fastening the green and silver tie's knot_  
_I'll brush my hair into the style of an adult_  
_And wear a handsome-looking suit_  
_In a bit, when I meet you, I'll be better looking than you expected_

_Oh, how I wish we could return to those times_  
_Return to our seats in the classroom, deliberately trying to get you to gently scold me_  
_The combinations on the blackboard, are you willing to solve them?_  
_Regardless of the seating, he will always love her_

_The heavy rains we missed in those years_  
_The young love we missed in those years_  
_I really want to hug you, embrace my missed courage_  
_I used to want to take on the world_  
_But in the end I realized_  
_You are my whole world_

_The heavy rains we missed in those years_  
_The young love we missed in those years_  
_I really want to tell you that I never forgot_  
_That night the whole sky was filed with stars_  
_The promise in a parallel universe_  
_That the next time we meet, I will tightly embrace you_  
_Tightly embrace you_

I can feel my eyes are filled with tears when I finished writing it. My mind is now filled with the first time I went to Hogwarts, I was sitting in the compartment with Lily, Potter and Black. Potter and Black teased me and soon Lily and I went to another compartment to sit. In that compartment, we meet Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. They are the head boy and head girl of that year. I make friends with them but soon they graduated from Hogwarts and I haven't meet them afterwards.

I was sorted in Slytherin, away from Lily who is sorted in Gryffindor, the same house with Potter and Black. I made friends with Lucius Malfoy, and somehow I regret it now, as he is the one who lead me to the Dark Lord. He is the one who persuaded me to join the Death Eaters.

Potter and Black start to humiliate me in public, they prank me at first in the Great Hall. I still remember the first time they humiliated me, they used Lupin's knowledge of many spells to change my hair to pink, my Slytherin robes to a red dress and make me dance on the Slytherin table. It is really embarrassing for me as they laughed at me, along with the whole school, except for the Professors and Lily.

I remembered the day Lily and I drew apart, the Defence Against the Dark Arts OWLs. I was humiliated and embarrassed at the moment when I said the word "Mudblood" to Lily. As I was stripped to my underwear by the marauders. People laughing at me and teased me makes me want to hide...and cry. No one helped me except her...but I drive her away

The days after that was not good either, with Lily ignored me, I was attacked by the Marauders every day. No one help me, even the teachers think I am lying when I was attacked. They believe the Marauders but not me, the wannabe future Death Eater.

Back to present, I am looking at the song I have written, it is full of what I feel for her. I put the parchment at the bottom of my drawer, hoping no one will see it as I walked towards to the Great Hall to have the Halloween Feast.

I sit down at my chair and looks bored as i eat the food. Suddenly, that coward runs in and shouts, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!!" And I immediately ran to third floor corridor and I saw him tried to sneak inside the door. I was bitten by that three headed dog, I immediately screamed in pain, and I saw Quirrell has ran outside as he heard a girl screams. I immediately ran after him, ignoring the pain, I saw the troll in the girl bathroom and Miss Granger is standing there along with Potter and Weasley.

I saw Potter look at my injured leg, I immediately hide it away from him. Minerva awarded them five points each. I think they should get points taken away instead of earning them....

As I take care of my wound on my leg, I really hope I can change the past...change the fact that I haven't call Lily a mudblood and the fact I joined the Death Eaters...I want to change it so Lily won't be dead...I will give everything to have her back...even I have to sacrifice myself.


End file.
